1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a running toy comprising a shock-absorbing structure of a wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional running toy comprises a pair of suspension arms which extend in the right and left direction of the vehicle body and support right and left running wheels at the tip portions thereof to be swingable in up and down direction, right and left dampers each having a coil spring which is extendable in the up and down direction and coupled to the suspension arm at the lower end portion, and an intermediate damper for coupling the upper end portions of the right and left dampers through a bifurcate link body which is rotatably supported by the vehicle body (for example, refer to JP-Tokukaisyo-62-275488).
In the above structure, the conventional running toy can obtain higher buffer effect due to the long stroke that is the total of the expansion strokes of the right and left dampers and the intermediate damper.
In the running toy, there is a case to prepare body covers with different designs for one vehicle body comprising wheels or a drive source to be changeable. In this case, there may be a case where the length of the wheel base is different depending upon the body covers, so that the position adjustment of the front wheels in the back and forth direction is performed.
However, in the above conventional shock-absorbing structure, a complicated structure is applied, in which the top and bottom dampers are coupled to the support shaft supporting the wheels, and are further coupled to the right and left dampers via the link body. Accordingly, in the conventional shock-absorbing structure, for responding to the position adjustment of the front wheels, reassembling becomes extremely complicated, thereby making it impossible to adjust the positions of the front wheels in practice.